Fate
by YuffieValentine2010
Summary: If there was one thing Rumplestiltskin hated more than anything was being put on the spot. Everyone was staring at him like he was supposed to have the answer. Henry and Peter Pan had switched bodies and now they needed to get them switched back. The situation was made worse by the fact the Peter Pan had stole the curse from Regina's vault.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Rumplestiltskin hated more than anything was being put on the spot. Everyone was staring at him like he was supposed to have the answer. Henry and Peter Pan had switched bodies and now they needed to get them switched back. The situation was made worse by the fact the Peter Pan had stole the curse from Regina's vault.

"This is so not good." Regina stated.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. It's not going to help us any." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"Look you two we need to hurry and find Henry's body and sitting here isn't going to do it." Emma spoke.

"I think we should wait until we can get the shadow captured first. If we can do that we will be able to have power over Pan plus we need to make sure it can't kill anyone else." Rumplestiltskin suggested.

Rumplestiltskin knew that if they got the shadow first it would make it easier to draw Pan out plus it would give them the leverage that they would need. If Rumplestiltskin knew his father he was probably planning to use the curse to turn Storybrooke into another Neverland. That wasn't going to happen if he had anything to do with it.

"You're right Gold that seems like a pretty sound plan." Regina agreed.

"Well since my original plans have been spoiled I'm going to the Rabbit Hole until the others get back from Hook's ships." Rumplestiltskin announced.

Belle stared at Rumplestiltskin with a concerned look on her face. Rumplestiltskin could tell she was upset that their afternoon plans had been interrupted. Sure dealing with Peter Pan parading around Storybrooke in his grandson's body was certainly priority number one, but didn't make the interruption any less irritating. All he wanted was some much needed alone time Belle, but it seemed like fate had other ideas. He was lucky that Belle was such an understanding person.

"Do you really think now is the time for a drink?" Belle wondered.

"I think it's a very good time for drink. I want to return to my place. You should be safe there." Rumplestiltskin told Belle.

Belle simply nodded and began walking away. Rumple knew that it was for the best. At least he could be relatively sure she would be safe from Pan's shadow at his house. He gave a nod to the others and made his way to the Rabbit Hole.

Rumplestiltskin's cane thumped against the pavement as he walked along the street. The air filled with the dull thumping noise. He had no real idea why he even bothered to keep the cane. He had left it behind on Hook's ship on purpose to forget about it. The cane was a reminder of the person he once was and had no intention of becoming again. Perhaps he had only kept it because Baelfire had thought it important to return it to him.

The only things that matter most to Rumplestiltskin now was trying to mend and restore his relationship with his son and also starting a future with Belle the love of his life. There was nothing more important to him than his family including Henry. He fully intended to see to it that his grandson was return to his own body safe and sound. There was no way Peter Pan was going to be allowed to carry out his plans. Rumplestiltskin was going to make sure that his father paid. Henry would be reunited with his mother and father and all will be well. Well maybe.

Rumple entered the Rabbit Hole and took a seat at the bar. He ordered two shots of whiskey and a bourbon. Rumple downed the shots and chased them with the bourbon. He knew coming here wasn't going solve anything, but neither would worrying. They would have to take things on one at time and with a little bit of luck Henry would be back in his body and Pan will be gone. Rumplestiltskin didn't want to think though about what would happen if they failed.

Rumple downed the rest of his bourbon and ordered a scotch. Maybe if he had died in Neverland things wouldn't have turned out this way. The thought of never being with Belle though was too much to bare. Perhaps he had been selfish by trying to find a way to avoid his fate. If the Seer had been right and Henry was to be his undoing than it probably wouldn't matter anyways.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit afraid of what the outcome of this endeavor would be. Maybe this time he really would die. As long as Henry was alive there would always be the prophecy looming over him. He didn't care though he was willing to accepting his fate. Rumplestiltskin ordered another scotch. He was more than ready to face whatever was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the first chapter. I in no way shape or form own Once Upon a Time that right belongs to the respectful owners. I put in the dialogue from the episode because I think that it fits I do not own any of it at all what so ever.**

**Author's Note: In light of certain events I'm not going to have Rumple die in my fic because I don't think he is really dead anyways come on it's Rumplestiltskin we're talking about. Also Storybrooke will not be destroyed. Also I hope that this was worth the wait.**

The door to the Rabbit Hole opened up and Baelfire walked in along with Tinkerbell, Hook, and Belle. Rumplestiltskin looked up and downed the rest of his scotch. In a matter of moments he was surrounded and all eyes were on him. He had to admit he didn't expect them to be so efficient.

"Dad we did it we capture the shadow and Tinkerbell destroyed it." Baelfire explained.

"That wasn't a part of the plan, but it still works in our favor." Rumplestiltskin spoke.

"We even managed to get the Dark Fairy's wand." Hook stated.

"Let's get to the shop then. The sooner we get on with this the better." Rumplestiltskin told them.

Belle walked next Rumplestiltskin and looped her arm through his. He was glad that she was here next to him, but yet sad. If things didn't go according to plan he would die. Belle ran her free hand along his arm.

"You aren't worried are you?" Belle asked.

"No, not at all love." Rumplestiltskin replied. He did his best to keep his calm and collective façade.

Belle humphed noncommittally and continued to walk along beside him. Regina, Henry, and Emma were already at the shop waiting along with the Charmings. The plan was simple enough to execute, but it was the outcome that would be unpredictable. Rumplestiltskin was prepared to take on whatever consequences there might be.

They entered his shop where the others had been waiting. Regina and Emma both looked at Henry worried. Henry looked nervous, but not afraid. Belle left Rumplestiltskin's side and went to stand next to Snow.

"Henry are you ready?" Rumplestiltskin inquired.

"I am. I'm ready to just be me again Mr. Gold." Henry replied.

"Soon you shall be." Rumplestiltskin smiled.

Rumplestiltskin went to a cupboard behind the counter and pulled out a black cuff. The item would render anyone with magic completely defenseless. Everyone looked at him with confused looks.

"This was the only useful thing I managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara." Rumple explained.

Rumplestiltskin walked over to his grandson and seated him upon the bench. Henry was given his instruction and Rumple placed the cuff on him. He activated the spell with a touch from the Black Fairy's wand. Henry's body began shake and convulse.

"What is happening to him." Emma blurted. Concern was on her face.

"Henry's spirit's is leaving Pan's body." Rumplestiltskin told her.

Henry's body stopped shaking and stilled. Everyone calmed for a moment. It appeared the spell had worked. Regina and Emma looked at one another with determination written on their faces.

"Let's go find our son." Emma said.

Everyone began to leave the shop, but Rumplestiltskin planned on staying behind. Belle and Baelfire hung back looking worried. Their concern was hardly necessary. He had plans that he had every intention of carrying out.

"Aren't you coming?" Belle wondered.

"I don't think so. I have some unfinished family business with my father." Rumplestiltskin stated.

Baelfire ushered Belle out of the room. Rumplestiltskin was now alone with his father. He was going to make sure that he paid for everything. He watched as his father began to awake. Whatever happened Rumplestiltskin was ready.

"Hello papa." Rumplestiltskin greeted his father.

"I thought you would have killed me in my sleep laddie. I guess you changed your, oh wait I see. You have taken away my magic. That's why it's so easy for you to strut around and pose now isn't it? " Pan spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you. I wanted you to see me and think about what you have done." Rumplestiltskin told his father.

"Of course to look at my son here at the end, and really see him and think about what might have been. Is that what you want? So I do. I remember looking at you the littlest babe, helpless in your eyes. Those big big eyes full of tears pulling at me. Pulling away my name, my money, my time, pulling away any hope at making my life something better for myself. This pink naked squirming little larva that wanted to eat my dreams alive and never stop. What are you now, a couple hundred? Can't I be free of you?" Pan asked.

"Oh you will be. In death." Rumplestiltskin threatened his father.

"Number one lesson son. Never make a cage you can't get out of. I made this cuff it doesn't work on me, but on you..." Pan's voice trailed off.

Pan took the cuff off and stood up from the bed. Rumplestiltskin looked at his father with fear in his eyes. It seemed that there had been a glitch in his plans after all. Pan with a flick of his hand placed the cuff on to Rumplestiltskin. Now there was no way he would be able to use magic against him. Pan lunged at him.

"Down boy." Pan sneered.

With a flick of Pan's hand Rumplestiltskin was sent flying into a cabinet. The cabinet and some of the items on it broke and shattered landing on Rumplestiltskin. Peter Pan continued to approach him.

"Let's see how you do with out magic?" Pan taunted. He sneered as he placed a kick to Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin scrambled on the ground trying to get himself back up. It wasn't going to be easy to face Pan without his magic, but he would just have to try.

"I've come too far for this, for them." Rumplestiltskin panted.

"For your son, noit's too late. Soon that fine green smoke will fill their lungs and fog their brains, unlike the rest of this town I'm just going to take their memories because they have a special meaning to you I'm going to take their lives and you wont do a thing to stop me. Do you know why? Because without magic you are right back to where you started, the village coward." Pan threatened.

Pan fled the shop set on his dastardly plans. Rumplestiltskin laid in a heap on the floor of his shop. He sat up and scrambled to try and get the cuff off. It was as if the cuff was permanently attached to him. Rumplestiltskin tried with all his might to pry the cuff off, but to no avail.

Rumplestiltskin noticed a sword laying on the floor. He picked it up and looked at the cuff on his wrist. He debated as to rather or not he should try to cut the cuff off or perhaps cut his hand off altogether. Once his magic returned he could always just heal himself.

Rumplestiltskin was filled with conflict. It would be so easy to defeat his father with magic. He came to decide against it. He wanted to prove once and for that he wasn't like his father that he wasn't a coward. He didn't need to hide behind the powers of the Dark One anymore. He threw the sword down and raced out of the shop. He would stop his father if it was the last thing he did.

The others were in the square. Now that Henry had brought them the curse they needed Regina to break it. Everyone was still a bit shaken after Regina had collapsed when Henry had handed her the scroll. P an appeared before group with that cocky smirk on his face. Pan froze them with a spell.

"Look at you, a captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dogs couldn't I?" Pan taunted the group. He approached Belle and Baelfire and stood before them.

"I think I will start with these two. You both look so adorable. It's hard to tell which one to kill first. No, it isn't, you I think I will start with you first." Pan said while looking directly at Baelfire.

Rumplestiltskin spotted Pan and the others in the square. He overheard his father's little speech. Pan was so wrapped up in his moment that Rumplestiltskin was able to sneak up behind him without him being aware. Rumplestiltskin grabed his father by the shoulder.

"Stay away from them" Rumplestiltskin snarled.

"How about this, the worm has teeth. Are you here to protect your wuved ones." Pan teased.

"I'm not going to let you touch either one of them." Rumplestiltskin warned.

"Oh I would like to see that." Pan countered.

"Oh you will because I have a job to finish and I have to do it whatever it takes. Know the pause. And what needs to be done has a price a price I am finally willing to pay." Rumplestiltskin assured his father.

Rumplestiltskin looked at his son. He wanted Bae to finally know everything. Years of feelings had built up inside of him. He knew that his son would be able to hear him even if he was frozen under Pan spell.

"I used the curse to find you Bae, to tell you I made a mistake. To make sure you had a chance at happiness and that happiness is possible just not with me. I accept that." Rumplestiltskin told his son.

"Pretty, pretty words." Pan interrupted

"I love you Bae and I love you Belle. You made me stronger." Rumplestiltskin continued.

"Stronger?" Pan spoke.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin confirms.

"But still no magic." Pan reminded Rumplestiltskin.

"Oh, but I don't need it. You see you may have lost your shadow, but there is one thing you're forgetting." Rumplestiltskin told Peter Pan.

"And what's that?" Pan inquired.

"So have I. I sent it away with something to hide." Rumplestiltskin revealed.

Rumplestiltskin raised his arm and summoned his shadow to him. The shadow swooped in carrying the Dark One's dagger. Rumplestiltskin took the dagger as his shadow joined him once more.

"What are you doing?" Pan grunted. Rumplestiltskin grabbed a hold of Pan and held him tight so that he couldn't escape.

"You see the only way for you to die is if we both die and now, now I'm ready." Rumplestiltskin declared as he stabbed his father with the dagger. A puff of black smoke surrounded them and Peter Pan reverted back to his original form.

"Hello, papa." Rumplestiltskin spoke.

"Rumple please, you can stop this. Remove the dagger. We can start over, we can have a happy ending." Pan pleaded.

"Ah, but I'm a villain and villains don't get happy endings." Rumplestiltskin told his father.

Rumplestiltskin twisted the dagger further into his father's back and into himself. He kissed his father goodbye on cheek as a bright light surrounded them. Rumplestiltskin steeled himself for the end. The unexpected happened though his father vanished. Rumplestiltskin still holding the dagger stared at it in disbelief. The black cuff had fallen off his wrist.

He placed a hand to the wound in his chest as he collapsed to the ground in shock. Everyone's eyes were on him. Concern shown in their faces. Rumplestiltskin looked at them all in confusion.

"I'm alive I'm still alive." he said in shock.

Belle and Baelfire rushed to his side. Their relief was evident on their faces. Bael took off his jacket and pressed it to his father's wound. Belle knelt down next to Rumplestiltskin and took him in her arms.

"Papa..." Bael began.

"It's okay son, everything is going to be okay." Rumplestiltskin assured his son.

A strong breeze rushed through carrying with it magic. Happy came rushing towards the group in a panic. Fear and worry showed in his face. Everyone watched as he approached them.

"It's here, it's here. The curse it's here, it's here it's coming from all sides. There's no escape!" Happy shouted.

"It's not too late. We can still stop it right? Regina?" Charming asked.

"Yes, yes." Regina assured.

Everyone looked as the green cloud was coming towards them. Regina clutched the scroll in her hand with a look of determination. Everyone was now counting on Regina to break the curse.

"Regina are you okay?" Snow asked.

"I'm fine." Regina replied.

"Regina?" Baelfire called.

"What?" Regina answered.

"We're here for a reason love. Pan." Hook reminded her.

"He's dead." Regina stated.

"His curse remains. Can you stop it or should we start preparing our souls, because mine is going to take some time?" Hook asked.

"Yes," Regina reassured.

Regina prepared to cast the shielding spell that would protect them and break the curse. As curse approached Regina crushed the scroll. She raised up her hands and cast the shielding spell. As the curse collided with the shielding spell it dispersed. The magic dissipated and there was almost an audible sigh of relief. They had done it Pan had failed and Storybrooke was once again safe.

"We did it!" Henry cheered.

"Yes, yes we did." Baelfire said.

"This calls for a celebration" Henry smiled.

"Yes, of course, but I think we should see to your grandfather." Baelfire told his son.

Henry nodded in agreement. Belle and Baelfire helped Rumplestiltskin up. Rumplestiltskin was still a bit shocked that he was alive. The group made their way to Rumplestiltskin's shop. They had to make sure he was going to be okay.

The laid him down on the bench. Baelfire began to evaluate the wound. It didn't seem to be that deep luckily. Belle held on to Rumple's hand tightly. Rumplestiltskin gasped in pain.

"Regina do you think you can heal him?" Baelfire asked.

Regina came to stand beside Baelfire and Belle. She took a close look at the wound. Regina put her hand over the wound and cast a healing spell. Everyone watched on as the wound healed it's self up.

"Thank you Regina." Rumplestiltskin spoke.

"Think nothing of it." Regina said.

"I don't think I could have managed it myself in my previous condition." Rumplestiltskin confessed.

Rumplestiltskin held up the dagger that he still had clutched in his hand. The name his name was still clearly on the blade. Perhaps the Dark One isn't able to kill himself. That would explain why Zoso would have had to have someone else stab him with dagger. It also made sense that his name would remain on the dagger since someone else would have had to have stabbed him in order for the power to have passed on. So it would appear that he would maintain the power of the Dark One.

"So can we celebrate now?" Henry wondered. Everyone laughed and hugged. Maybe everything would be able to return to normal. The one thing Rumplestiltskin knew for sure was that he was looking forward to having the chance to be a family_._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Once Upon a Time that right belongs to the respectful owners. I also don't own the song Juke Box Hero by Foreigner**

Everyone had decided to gather at Granny's for the big celebration. Rumplestiltskin looked around at the crowd. Bael was with Henry and Emma. It looked to him that Bael and Emma were getting along much to the disapproval of Hook. Hook wore a rather irritated look on his face that clearly gave away that he would much rather be elsewhere. _It sucks to be you now doesn't it? _Rumpelstiltskin thought.

Rumpelstiltskin decided to take a seat at the counter. Belle taking a seat beside him. She hardly left his side since yesterday. He endured her fussing over him even though he tried telling her that he would be fine. Rumplestiltskin could feel her eyes on him.

"I told you Belle sweetheart for the one millionth time I am fine." Rumplestiltskin told her.

"I know, I know it's just I can't help, but to worry about you." Belle smiled.

"Well I assure you I'm going to be just fine now." Rumplestiltskin reassured.

"Well I love you so I think that makes me entitled to worry about you, so there." Belle retorted. She stuck her tongue out at Rumple and smiled.

"Touche darling you win." Rumplestiltskin smiled.

Belle smiled even more looking rather smug and pleased with herself. Ruby approached them from behind the counter her perpetually red painted lips formed it's huge trademark smile. Belle and Ruby were pretty good friends. Rumpelstiltskin watched as Ruby and Belle engaged in conversation. They were both laughing about something.

"So can I get you two anything to drink?" Ruby asked.

"Johnnie Walker. What do you want Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"I'll have the same." Belle beamed.

"You don't drink Belle. Lacey drank not you." Rumplestiltskin told her.

"I know that, but this is a celebration so let's celebrate." Belle pointed out.

"You're right. Make that two Ruby." Rumplestiltskin agreed.

"Coming right up." Ruby smiled.

Belle was right this was a party after all. Ruby came back with their drinks and went off to tend to someone else. Rumplestiltskin watched as Bael, Emma, and Henry made their way over to where he and Belle were sitting. All three of them looked so happy together as it should be.

"So how are we feeling papa?" Baelfire asked.

"Better than ever." Rumpelstiltskin smiled. He held up his drink and motioned for Ruby to bring one for his son and Emma.

"Are you sure?" Bael inquired.

"Of course I am." Rumple answered.

Ruby came and placed the drinks in front of Bael and Emma. She placed a Coke in front of Henry. Ruby flashed them all a smile before going to chat up some more people.

"Okay I believe you." Bael said. He took a sip of his drink.

"Good now maybe we can all enjoy the party." Rumplestiltskin suggested.

"Great idea. Lets get some music going." Henry smiled.

Emma ruffled Henry's hair and smiled at. Henry looked from his mom and then his dad and his smile grew even bigger if that was at all possible. Rumplestiltskin couldn't help, but to be reminded of Bae when he was that age.

"Excellent idea." Rumplestiltskin agreed. With a flick of his hand a Karaoke machine appeared.

"A Karaoke machine really?" Bae asked.

"Magic is still working I see." Belle smiled.

"You so have to go first Neil." Emma smiled.

"Yeah dad go." Henry urged.

"Okay, okay I'll do it." Baelfire agreed.

Rumplestiltskin smiled as his son went over to the machine and turned it on. The sound of the machine turning on seemed to have gotten everyone's attention. Bael looked through the songs until he found one that he liked. He picked up the mic as the music began.

_Standing in the rain, with his head hung low  
Couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold out show  
Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene  
Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream_

Emma got taking Henry with her. The two of them begun to dance around. Everyone was was clapping and cheering. The Charmings got up and they began dancing around too. Rumplestiltskin noticed that the look on Hook's face was less than pleased. It served him right. Henry deserved to have both of his parents together.

_He heard one guitar, just blew him away_  
_He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day_  
_Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store_  
_Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure_

As Bae sang more people began to dance. Belle was grabbed by Ruby to join the crowd. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Rumplestiltskin smiled and finished his drink. He watched as Bael jumped up on to one of the table. It was probably a good thing it was a celebration or else Granny would probably not be pleased.

_That one guitar, felt good in his hands_  
_Didn't take long, to understand_  
_Just one guitar, slung way down low_  
_Was one way ticket, only one way to go_

_So he started rockin'_  
_Ain't never gonna stop_  
_Gotta keep on rockin'_  
_Someday he's gonna make it to the top_

_And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes_  
_He's a juke box hero_  
_He took one guitar, juke box hero, stars in his eyes_  
_Juke box hero, he'll come alive tonight_

_In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour_  
_Thought he passed his own shadow, by the backstage door_  
_Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain_  
_And that one guitar made his whole life change_

_Now he needs to keep rockin'_  
_He just can't stop_  
_Gotta keep on rockin'_  
_That boy has got to stay on top_

_And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes_  
_He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes_  
_Yeah, juke box hero, got stars in his eyes_  
_With that one guitar he'll come alive_  
_Come alive tonight_

_Yeah, he's gotta keep rockin'_  
_He just can't stop_  
_Gotta keep on rockin'_  
_That boy has got to stay on top_

_And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes_  
_He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes_  
_Just one guitar, put stars in his eyes_  
_He's just a juke box hero, aah aah aah_  
_Juke box hero, juke box hero, he's got stars in his eyes_  
_Stars in his eyes_

_Rumplestiltskin watched as Bael jumped down from the table and handed the mic to someone else. He went back over to where Rumpelstiltskin was sitting. There was another drink waiting for him._

"That was fun." Bael smiled.

Belle came over and joined them. Rumplestiltskin thought that Belle would still be with Ruby, but it seemed as though Ruby was the latest victim of Hook's flirting. It did not go unnoticed that Tinker Bell was shooting death glares at the pair. Rumpelstiltskin found that very interesting.

Hook noticed them and made his way over. He wore a very smug look on his face. Clearly he was up to no good.

"Bae!" Hook greeted.

"Hook." Bae replied.

"I want to tell you a story." Hook told Baelfire.

"You're drunk Hook." Bae smiled.

"I'm not that drunk." Hook assured.

"So go on. What's the story?" Bae inquired.

"It's about your mum." Hook explained.

"I think I already know. You told me about it back when I was a Lost Boy." Bae said.

"Did I ever tell you about the part where your father ripped her heart from her chest and crushed it into ash in front me." Hook told Baelfire.

Before Baelfire could say anything Rumpelstiltskin got up and left Granny's. Belle followed right behind him. Hook was standing there with a cocky smile on his face. Bael left and went after his father.

He spotted him and Belle and ran after them. Tonight wasn't supposed to be like this. Everyone was supposed to have fun and relax for a change.

"Papa is what Hook said true?" Baelfire asked.

"Yes, but you don't know the whole story do you?" Rumpelstiltskin wondered.

"No, so why don't you enlighten me papa." Bael asked.

"Your mother wasn't kidnapped like the rumors said. She had left us. She was leaving us for Hook. Did you know that they were going to try to come back for you. They wanted to take you away from me. I tracked them down. I only did to your mother what she did to me only literally." Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"I think I understand, but that doesn't make what you did right. You lied to me." Bael spoke.

"I'm sorry Bae really I am." Rumpelstiltskin pleaded.

"I know." Bael said.

Bael started walking back towards Granny's. Rumplestiltskin and Belle followed him. Rumplestiltskin could recognize the look of determination on his son's face.

"What are you doing?" Rumpelstiltskin inquired.

"Oh you'll see." Bael answered.

They entered Granny's and Baelfire walked right up Hook and punched him right in his face. Hook flew off his stool. Everyone looked to watch what was going on. Emma and Henry both looked shocked.

"That was for my mother and for ripping my family apart!" Baelfire shouted.

"Whatever makes you feel better." Hook retorted. He sat up and wiped the blood from his lip.

"What is going on here?" Emma asked.

"I will explain it to you later. Right now though I'm going to go with my father" Bae explained.

"You had better tell me." Emma said,

"I will, but just know that he deserved it." Bae promised.

"Doesn't he usually." Emma agreed.

"Papa let's go home." Bael spoke.

"Home?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Well where else am I going go?" Baelfire wondered.

"Well my home is your home." Rumpelstiltskin assured his son.

"Thanks now lets get going." Bae smiled.

Rumplestiltskin, Belle, and Baelfire all left Granny's. They walked along the streets of Storybrooke until they made their way to Rumplestiltskin's house. It was a rather large Victorian. Rumplestiltskin unlocked the door and they went inside.

Rumpelstiltskin watched as Baelfire looked around the place. Belle went to the kitchen. Rumple took a seat in his favorite armchair in front of the fire place. Bael joined him seating in the seat across from him.

"So which room is mine?" Bael asked.

"Any room with the exception of the master bedroom." Rumpelstiltskin told his son. Bael nodded in answer. Belle came out to join them carrying a tray of coffee. Belle poured them each a cup and took a seat on the sofa. Rumpelstiltskin sure that his son was still angry at him, but at least this was start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Once Upon a Time that right belongs to the respectful owners. **

Rumplestiltskin entered the kitchen to find Belle and Baelfire at the table eating breakfast. Belle got up and fixed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast and sat them on the table. Rumplestiltskin sat down and joined them.

"So Rumple I think we're going to need your credit card." Belle spoke.

"Why?" Rumpelstiltskin inquired.

"I thought it would be a good idea to take Bae shopping to get some things for his room and also maybe some clothes." Belle explained.

Baelfire stopped eating and looked up at Belle and his father. "I told her that it wasn't necessary." he explained.

"Nonsense." Rumplestiltskin spoke. He took out his wallet and pulled out his credit card. He pushed it across the table towards Belle.

"Thank you Rumple. I told Bae that you wouldn't mind." Belle smiled.

"It's not a big deal of course I don't mind." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"We promise not to bankrupt you." Belle joked.

"Well I would certainly appreciate it if you didn't." Rumpelstiltskin laughed.

They all finished their breakfast while they chatted happily. Belle collected the plates and put them in sink. Picking up the credit card off the table she motioned for Bae to follow her. Bae got up and started to follow.

Rumplestiltskin decided that he would call them later to see how things were getting on. He had his own plans for the day. He was going to find Morraine a girl who had once been friends with Baelfire. Rumpelstiltskin was sure that Bae would be happy to see her again. He just needed to find out where she was if she was still alive.

Rumplestiltskin grabbed his cane as he left the house. Maybe there would be something in his shop that could help in his search. It was worth checking into at least. As Rumplestiltskin rounded the corner he came across Ruby. She was carrying a cup of coffee and a paper bag that was clearly from Granny's.

"Mr. Gold you're just the person I wanted to see." Ruby told him.

"What is it Ruby?" Rumplestiltskin asked. He pulled the shop keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Ruby followed him into the shop.

"These are for you Mr. Gold compliments of my granny." Ruby said. She placed the coffee and the bag on the counter.

"I'm sure you didn't just come here to make a delivery." Rumplestiltskin guessed.

"You're right. Here is the rent Mr. Gold." Ruby confirmed. She pulled a roll of money out from her apron pocket and placed it on the counter.

"Thank you for bringing it to me also send my regards to your grandmother." Rumplestiltskin told her.

"I will Mr. Gold. I better get back or granny will freak." Ruby smiled.

"Goodbye Ruby." Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"Yes, goodbye Mr. Gold." Ruby said. She skipped out of the shop and back around the corner.

Rumpelstiltskin began looking through his shop for something that might have belonged to Morraine. If there was such an item he could than maybe use it to find her. A thought hit him like a ton of bricks. If he had something that belonged to Morraine he wouldn't even need magic to find her. Everyone owed him favors including Ruby. He could have her use her wolf abilities to track and find Morraine. To him it seemed like a rather sound plan.

In his searching Rumplestiltskin had found an old tattered doll, a hair ribbon, and an old dress. He laid them out in front of him on his desk in his office. Perhaps one of these items had belonged to Morraine. The bell hanging from the door jingled as the door opened.

Rumpelstiltskin left the back office to find Belle and Bae standing there. Bae was looking like he had survived a fate worse than death. Rumplestiltskin supposed that shopping with a woman was a fate far worse than death.

"So what is the damage?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"We bought some lamps, a throw rug, a couple of new bed sets, an X Box 360, a 50 inch flat screen, four new outfits, three new suits." Bae told his father.

"Is that all?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Yep that's all." Baelfire smiled.

"Well I'm sure you will think of something else so go ahead and keep the credit card." Rumpelstiltskin told his son.

"No, thanks papa that wont be necessary." Baelfire assured.

"Are you sure?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Baelfire reassured.

"Alright." Rumpelstiltskin agreed.

"So you went to Granny's?" Belle wondered. She picked up the bag from the counter and peeked inside.

"Ruby brought it when she dropped the rent off." Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"It's eclairs!" Belle exclaimed.

"Help yourself." Rumplestiltskin smiled.

Belle squealed with delight as she took the bag into the office. Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire followed her. Belle was examining the items on Rumple's desk.

"What is all of this about?" Belle inquired.

"I was just cataloging some items." Rumpelstiltskin lied.

"This dress it looks familiar." Bae pointed out.

"Oh does it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"It isn't possible though." Bae stated.

"What?" Rumpelstiltskin wondered.

"It looks like Morraine's dress. Do you remember her?" Bael said.

"Yes, of course I remember her." Rumplestiltskin told his son.

"I wonder whatever happened to her?" Bael wondered.

Rumpelstiltskin only shrugged in reply. His mind was made up he was going to find Morraine. Sure he had other reasons for finding her, but the main one was for Bae. Morraine was Bae's only real friend while they were living in the Frontlands. Rumpelstiltskin owed it to his son to find her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Once Upon a Time that right belongs to the respectful owners.**

Rumplestiltskin made his way to Granny's with Morraine's dress. His plan was more or less fool proof. If Bae had been right and the dress really had belonged to Morraine Ruby should no trouble finding her at all. Rumplestiltskin couldn't help, but to feel confident.

Rumplestiltskin entered Granny's and spotted Ruby immediately. He took a seat at a booth and waited for Ruby to notice him. It didn't take long before she approached him with a cup and a pot of coffee in her hands. She placed the cup down before him and poured the coffee.

"So Mr. Gold what can I get for you?" Ruby inquired.

"Just the coffee dearie I didn't come here for food I came here to see you." Rumplestiltskin told Little Red.

"Well I'm flattered Mr. Gold, but not interested. Don't you think you're a little too old for me, beside don't you have the lovely Miss French." Ruby told him.

"Don't flatter yourself that's not what I came here for. I came here to cash in on that favor you owe me." Rumplestiltskin explained.

Ruby slid into the booth across from him. She wore a concerned look on her face. Rumplestiltskin took Morraine's dress and set it on the table between them. Ruby looked at it her expression going from concerned to now curious.

"So who do you want me to kill?" Ruby asked.

"Not kill darling find. Her name is Morraine and I believe the dress belonged to her. I want you to get her scent and locate her for me. If you do this we're square." Rumplestiltskin explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Ruby stated.

"Also if you do find this person and it really is Morraine I want you to give her this." Rumplestiltskin told Ruby. He took out a piece of paper and slid it to Ruby across the table.

"What if it's not her or what if it is her and she's dead? What will happen then?" Ruby inquired.

"If that is the case just come to me and tell me and that will be it." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"So you wont do anything to me or to my granny or to the shop?" Ruby wondered.

"Of course not. It isn't like it would be your fault if the dress hadn't belonged to her or if she had died." Rumplestiltskin told her.

"Alright I'll do this, but I'm supposed to be working so it's going to have to wait until my shift is over." Ruby agreed.

"Fair enough." Rumplestiltskin smiled.

Ruby got up and took the dress with her. Rumplestiltskin watched as Ruby stashed the dress under the counter and continued on with her work. He finished his coffee leaving the money and a tip on the table.

Rumplestiltskin made his way to his shop to find out that it the door had already been opened. _Seriously why does this keep happening to me _Rumplestiltskin thought to himself. As he entered the shop he proceeded with caution. Rumplestiltskin looked around the place didn't look like it had been ransacked. Rumplestiltskin made his way to the office. There sitting in his chair was Baelfire.

"How did you get in here?" Rumplestiltskin inquired.

"I picked the lock." Bae smiled.

"Why?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Well papa I thought that it would good if I learned the family business so I decided to come down here and open up the shop. We haven't had any customer's yet." Bae explained.

"You know having you help out around here actually isn't a bad idea." Rumplestiltskin agreed.

"So what can I do?" Bae asked.

"Well son you can start by helping with the cataloging." Rumplestiltskin told Bae. Rumplestiltskin got out a heavy leather bound book and handed it to his son along with a pen.

"So where do I begin?" Bae wondered.

"There are some new items in the back you can start there." Rumplestiltskin told his son.

Rumplestiltskin watched as his son began cataloging all of the different items. He decided to get to work too and started going over the books where he kept all of his transactions. He was just glad to be able to spend time with his son. Rumplestiltskin wasn't going to be father of the year, but he was willing to try to make things right.

As the day passed on a few customer's came through the doors and Bae went to work trying to help them find what they were looking for. They closed up shop for the day and headed home. Belle was already there sitting in the living-room reading a book. She looked up and gave them a big smiled as the entered the room.

"So how was both of your days?" Belle asked. She put her book down and walked up to them. She gave Bae a hug and wrapped her arms around Rumple and kissed him.

"It was good although Bae here saw it fit to break into the shop instead of asking for the key." Rumplestiltskin explained.

"Well in my own defense I do take after you papa." Bae pointed out.

"Well I can't argue that." Rumplestiltskin agreed.

"Oh you two, sit down and relax and I'll get dinner started.

Belle went off to the kitchen leaving Bae and Rumplestiltskin to themselves. Rumplestiltskin sat down in his favorite chair propping his cane against one of the arms. Bae headed upstairs. Rumplestiltskin found the Daily Mirror and began reading it.

Baelfire went to his room and decided that he would work on cleaning out the closet. He took out a couple of boxes and rummaged through them. The boxes were filled old shop logs. As Bae looked through the closet he came across a box marked with his name. He took the box and sat on his bed and opened. Bae couldn't believe his eyes. In the box where his old clothes from when he was child. Bae tried not to cry. He couldn't believe that his father held on to these things after all these years. It almost seemed like fate though that he had chose the room that they were stored in. Bae took the box and headed down the stairs.

"Papa what is the meaning of this?" Bae asked. He walked over to his father who was reading the newspaper. He handed his father the box.

"Where did you find this?" Rumplestiltskin asked. He put down the newspaper and placed the box on his lap.

"Where did you find this?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"It was in my room." Bae explained.

"I see." Rumplestiltskin stated.

"I can't believe you held on to these all this time. I never would have pegged you for the sentimental type." Bae told his father.

"I held on them to because they were all I had left." Rumplestiltskin explained.

"Kind of like how you held to the chipped cup?" Bae asked.

"Exactly." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"So you really had regretted letting me go." Bar said.

"Of course I did you have to believe me. Everyday I tried to find a back to you." Rumplestiltskin told his son.

"I know papa I believe you." Bae said.

Belle came out and announced that dinner was ready. Rumplestiltskin and Bae went to go help set the table. _This is normal this is how it should have been _Rumplestiltskin thought to himself. He now had hope that maybe just maybe villains could have happy ending too.


End file.
